in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Ink Splash
Ink Splash 'is a pony-inkling hybrid created by Dr. Zack. She's the first official pony-inkling hybrid to ever exist, and combines the abilities of both species. She is roleplayed by . Her first appearance was in Ponies vs. Inklings. Personality Ink Splash used to have a somewhat unstable personality. She was usually an introvert, and mostly prefered to be left alone. However, she could get depressed or angry pretty easily, and when this happened, she would get pretty chaotic. However, in any case, Ink Splash is someone who isn't afraid of defending herself, or anyone she cares about. She likes to seem confident and cool, but usually, on the inside she has emotional conflicts, due to her numerous doubts about who she really is. Not only is she a hybrid of two different species, but since she was created by a geneticist, she never had a true family to care for her and give her love or support. In Hybrid Mayhem, it is seen that she has developed a stronger feeling of friendship and loyalty towards the Locked Room Gang, to the point where she refused Re-Peat Boss's offer, putting her loyalty to the Locked Room Gang before her own desires. Recently, she became the leader of a team of hybrids called Team Hybrids. Since then she has been much happier, and she isn't lonely anymore. She has shown good leadership abilities, and has developed a strong friendship with the hybrids in her team. Abilities As a hybrid between two very different species, Ink Splash has a large variety of abilities she can use to her advantage, resulting from a combination of the abilities she has from each species. * She can use many ink-based weapons. * She can use her magic horn to do many different spells like a unicorn. * She can turn into squid form, although she's unable to use pony magic in this form. * She can grow herself to several times her own size, though not as much as Jenny or Galaximus. * She can also be powered up by the Elements of Harmony, similar to other ponies. However, she cannot use them to full potential like Red Fork or Twilight Sparkle can. * She can also shoot ink attacks from her magic horn, an ability that combines her inkling abilities and pony magic abilities. Relationships with other characters *'Dr. Zack: Dr. Zack was Ink Splash's creator, and the person she would see as a father. However, as time went by, she discovered that Dr. Zack was evil, and decided to leave him since she didn't want to take over the world. In Red Fork's Rampage, Ink Splash meets again with Dr. Zack, saying that she wants to join her family again. Dr. Zack receives her and tells her that she's like a daughter to him. However, Ink Splash overhears a conversation between Dr. Zack and Blade, discovering that Dr. Zack deson't really care about her, so she betrays him again to help the gang defeat him. Currently, Dr. Zack and Ink Splash are not in good terms, and hate each other. *'Opposite Blast:' As Opposite Blast appreciates being called the most powerful of Dr. Zack's creations, and the most beloved, it can be assumed that Opposite Blast is slightly jealous of Ink Splash, since she is actually the most powerful of Dr. Zack's creations. He showed great joy when Ink Splash left Dr. Zack, since this turned him into Dr. Zack's favorite once more. Currently, Opposite Blast sees Ink Splash as a direct rival. *'Galaximus:' Ink Splash encounters Galaximus in Ponies vs. Inklings, where Galaximus is impressed by Ink Splash's powers, specially her ability to grow to giant size and destroy the city. Galaximus tries to get Ink Splash to join her. However, Bright Spark does the same, and Ink Splash gets so frustrated, that she tosses away both villains, leaving them pretty much defeated. *'Bright Spark:' They first meet in Ponies vs. Inklings, where both Galaximus and Bright Spark want her to join them. Ink Splash gets annoyed by both villains, and throws them away. In Quest to Save Equestria, Bright Spark uses one of his inventions to mind-control Ink Splash, and make her attack Cloudsdale and the Locked Room Gang. Once the gang makes her return to her normal self, Ink Splash gets furious at Bright Spark for using her, and wrecks his machine with very little effort. *'Red Ruby:' Ink Splash finds Red Ruby to be very annoying. He constantly calls her "traitor" because she betrayed the gang in Red Fork's Rampage. Red Ruby doesn't trust Ink Splash, while Ink Splash finds Red Ruby to be annoying. Overall, they don't get along very well. *'Ace:' They encounter each other in The Ace Plan, when Ace fights Team Hybrids. Ace reveals that he contributed to Ink Splash's creation. He warns Team Hybrids to not go further, and fights the hybrids. He eventually lets the hybrids pass. Ace demonstrated to really care about Ink Splash, unlike Dr. Zack. Ink Splash still has her doubts about Ace, though. *'PHX-001': Being the first hybrid prototype created by Dr. Zack, PHX-001 is technically Ink Splash's older brother. Even when fighting him, Ink Splash reveals to feel sorrow for her brother, since she knows how much he must have suffered. Although it's uncertain what PHX-001 thinks of Ink Splash, Ink Splash deeply wishes to help PHX-001 be free, and help him find his place in the world, just like she has. Themes Trivia * In Red Fork's Rampage, it was revealed that she was created by Dr. Zack. In The Ace Plan, it was revealed that Ace also contributed with Dr. Zack to create Ink Splash. * She dislikes water and peas, a trait from her inkling side. * In her pony form, she is easily mistaken for a pony, while in her squid form, she is easily mistaken for an inkling, due to having the DNA of both species. * Although she allies with villains sometimes, she isn't a villain herself. She doesn't intend any harm for anyone, and will even turn against villains when she's already got what she wants, stopping them from achieving their evil plans. * In the past she was a neutral character, but as the stories progressed, she became a loyal ally to the Locked Room Gang. Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Neutral characters Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Magic users Category:Ponies Category:Inklings Category:Hybrids Category:Anti-heroes